1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelchairs, and in particular to a dual function wheelchair that serves as both a conventional wheelchair and a companion wheelchair.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheelchairs traditionally are categorized as being of one of two types: a conventional wheelchair, and a companion wheelchair. A conventional wheelchair has two large rear wheels that allow the occupant of the chair to propel himself by placing his hands on the two large wheels and rotating the large wheels. A companion wheelchair has two small rear wheels that do not allow the occupant to steer or propel the wheelchair. Instead, the companion wheelchair includes handles on the rear of the chair that permits a second person, or xe2x80x9ccompanion,xe2x80x9d to push and steer the wheelchair. Companion wheelchairs, because they lack a large rear wheel, are easier to fold up and store away, and are used frequently when travel is required. Those who use a companion wheelchair are typically forced to purchase both types, unless one is never in need to drive one""s own chair. There are many people that could benefit from a companion wheelchair, but cannot afford the expense of two wheelchairs and must make do with a conventional wheelchair.
The present invention implements a releasable wheel mounting mechanism and a dual braking system to provide a wheelchair that transforms from a conventional wheelchair to a companion wheelchair. A set of small rear wheels traditionally found on a companion wheelchair is mounted on the rear of the chair, along with a means for removably mounting a set of large wheels. When the large wheels are removed, the chair reverts to a companion chair having handles on the rear of the chair for steering by a second person. With the large wheels mounted on the chair, the chair serves as a conventional wheelchair capable of being steered and propelled by the chair""s occupant. To enable the dual nature of the chair, the present invention employs a braking system that allows the chair to be stopped by the occupant in either mode. A mechanical lever system applies a braking force to the large wheels when the chair is in the conventional mode, and a cable connection allows the same lever to actuate a similar braking operation on the small wheels in the companion mode. Thus, the present invention provides a wheelchair that easily converts from a companion mode to a conventional mode and offers a unique single lever braking system that operates in both modes.